Jennifer Check
Jennifer Check is the main antagonist of the film [[Jennifer's Body (2009)|'Jennifer's Body (2009)']]'. '''She was a narcissistic high school flag girl who was sacrificed in a Satanic ritual by the wannabe indie rock band Low Shoulder in exchange for success in the music business. Due to not being a virgin, Jennifer's body was possessed by a Succubus. In order to sustain her life and nourish her strength, Jennifer became a sexual predator and would seduce boys on the school campus in order to feed on their flesh and blood. Biography She's was from a small town in the United States called Devil's Kettle. She's best friends with a girl named Anita "Needy" Lesnicki "since the sandbox." As they grew up together, Jennifer became the popular girl, where as Needy became the quieter one that Jennifer kept around. One night, they went to Melody Lane where a group called Low Shoulder, was performing. The lead singer, Nikolai Wolf was interested in Jennifer, only because he suspects she's a virgin. The group were actually Satan worshipers and were looking for a virgin to sacrifice to Satan so they could cut a record deal. As they were playing, the bar mysteriously caught on fire, completely annihilating it and killing almost everbody. After Needy and Jennifer got out of the bar, Low Shoulder took a shocked Jennifer into their van. while Jennifer was in their van, she saw occult books and various satanic items that made her agitated. Once they drove into the woods, Jennifer unsuccessfully escaped. They forced her onto the ground and tied her up and performed a chant, and then brutally stabbed Jennifer until she was dead. But, unbeknownst to the band, Jennifer was ''not a virgin. Rather then her dying, she was possessed by a succubus and it gave her superhuman strength, speed, seduction, beauty, and immortality. There was one catch, she would forever feast on (particularily young male) human flesh to maintain her eternal youth or else she would decay and die. As Needy was about to exit the kitchen, she saw Jennifer drenched in blood, stabbed, and sensed something sinister had happened to Jennifer. When she walked towards the fridge and tried to eat chicken, Jennifer growled at Needy like a monster and then vomited a trail "black ferromagnetic fluid" which seemed almost alive for a short time before leaving Needy's home. Jennifer killed 3 teenage boys (jonas, colin, and ahmet). As Needy was at the prom looking for Jennifer, Jennifer was seducing Needy's boyfriend, Chip. She lied to him saying that Needy cheated on him with colin. He almost believed her. But because of his love for Needy, Chip decided not to be with Jennifer, but she attacked chip at the abandoned pool and bit him in the neck. After Needy and Jennifer got out of the bar, Low Shoulder took a shocked Jennifer into their van. while Jennifer was in their van, she saw occult books and various satanic items that made her agitated. Once they drove into the woods, Jennifer unsuccessfully escaped. They forced her onto the ground and tied her up and performed a chant, and then brutally stabbed Jennifer until she was dead. But, unbeknownst to the band, Jennifer was not a virgin. Rather then her dying, she was possessed by a succubus and it gave her superhuman strength, speed, seduction, beauty, and immortality. There was one catch, she would forever feast on (particularily young male) human flesh to maintain her eternal youth or else she would decay and die. As Needy was about to exit the kitchen, she saw Jennifer drenched in blood, stabbed, and sensed something sinister had happened to Jennifer. When she walked towards the fridge and tried to eat chicken, Jennifer growled at Needy like a monster and then vomited a trail "black ferromagnetic fluid" which seemed almost alive for a short time before leaving Needy's home. Jennifer killed 3 teenage boys (jonas, colin, and ahmet). As Needy was at the prom looking for Jennifer, Jennifer was seducing Needy's boyfriend, Chip. She lied to him saying that Needy cheated on him with colin. He almost believed her. But because of his love for Needy, Chip decided not to be with Jennifer, but she attacked chip at the abandoned pool and bit him in the neck. Her Death and Legacy Just as Needy arrived at the scene she found jennifer feeding on chip's neck . After a verbal exchange, Jennifer tried to kill Needy. But Chip stabbed Jennifer with a pool skimmer,when jennifer left Needy tried calling a doctor but no recemption, after chip's last words he died in Needy's arms, she mourned his death .Back at Jennifer's house,she was marking her next victim in a yearbook, Needy would later go to Jennifer's home and break into her room, screaming "You killed my boyfriend!" and a fight to the death ensued. jennifer would bite needy injecting some of her powers into needy.Needy would use the boxcutter and mark an x on jennifer's stomach which made jennifer mad and fought eachother in midair . As they were fighting, needy glared at the BFF necklace that she gave jennifer when they were kids and took it off her neck, which shocked jennifer and gave needy a chance to kill jennifer for killing her boyfriend and stop her reign of terror. After Jennifer was stabbed in the heart by her best friend,Needy,Jennifer's mom came in to check on Jennifer,but found Needy on top of her daughter and then called the police. She was sent to an asylum for the criminally insane,while she was there she found out that if you're bitten by a demon and you live,you get the same powers.Then she later hovered to the cell window and broke out of the asylum.As she was walking,she found the knife that they used to sacrifice Jennifer,on the side of the road.She tracked down the band, Low Shoulder, who was responsible for Jennifer's demonic possession and the deaths it's caused. She avenged Jennifer and her victims by killing them with the same weapon they had used to sacrificed Jennifer. Trivia * She's the first character that's revealed to be no longer a virgin, due to having hooked-up with Roman Dudaand no longer a "back-door virgin". * She's the first character to be virginaly sacrificed for other's selfish needs. * She's the first character to become a Succubus. * She's the first character to kiss someone of the same sex, due to having made out with Needy after being found in her house. * Quotes * "Please don't tell my mom. She'll make me a get a shot" * "Where's it at, Monistat?" * "Ew, fuck you need a mani-pedi bad." * "I'm going to eat your soul and shit it out Lesnicky!" * "Got a tampon?" * "I'm not insecure Needy, God that's a joke, how could i ever be insecure?" * "I was the snowflake queen" * "Wow, nice insult hannah montanna, got anymore harsh digs" * "I need you frightened......i need you hopless" * "Your jello, your lime green jello ,and you can't even admit to yorself " * "I'm feeling so scrumptious, you know how you kiss the boy for the first for time and your entire body feels like its on vibrate." * "It's that kind of good. move on .org needy it's over life too short to be moping around about some whitetrash pig roast." * "Yeah well that's how it is and plus you should be happy for me, i'm having the best day since like Jesus invented the calender." * "Feel my heart, Jonas, i think it's broken." * " Remember that night when i came to your house, i got really messed up." * The band was really agents of Satan with really awesome haircuts" * "I couldn't bring myself to hurt you, but i was just so hungry and ever since then i knew what i had to do be strong like when i'm full right now I'm like unkillable" Category:Character stubs Category:2009 character deaths Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters